chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sensing
Sensing is the ability to sense a variety of information through concentration, such as the locations of others, what abilities others have and precognition sensing. Characters *Ashleigh Calwin has this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed this ability in World 2. *Noah Gray has also absorbed this ability from Ashleigh. *Abbie Gray has also absorbed this ability. *Lee Athens also possesses this ability naturally. *Neo Petrelli mimicked this ability from an unnamed friend. *Shannon Hall stole this ability from an unnamed person. *Sayuri Akiyama will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Ashleigh Calwin' Ashleigh is able to sense a variety of information just by a thought. Even asking herself a question will give her an answer and sometimes she can involuntarily sense information. The ability was not at first consciously activated and Ashleigh could sense information most of the time. Later she developed to use the ability to consciously block out information and choose when to sense information, as she disliked sensing so many negative things. So far Ashleigh hasn't shown a limit to what she can sense. She has been shown sensing the locations of people, sensing when an event will take place, sensing what has happened from a distance and even sensing precognitively. Ashleigh has also shown that she can sense emotions and information that she may not have previously known. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has absorbed this ability from Ashleigh, so would have the same limits as her. 'Noah Gray' As Noah mimicked the ability from Ashleigh he too will have the same limits as her. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie will also have the same limits as Ashleigh as she mimicked the ability from her. 'Lee Athens' Lee can sense a variety of things. She can sense where a person is currently, or sense an emotion that a person is feeling. She can also identify what abilities someone has, gain information about a person, and sense events precognitively or as they occur elsewhere. Mostly sensing precognitively seems to be the hardest challenge of all. Lee can also use the ability to sense information about an object or a location. Lee however does not seem to have enough control over the ability yet to block it, and senses things accidentally when triggered by curiosity or random thoughts. She often senses the answers to questions and once sensed that she should give Matt Parkman a temporary precognitive ability since there was an image from the future he needed to see. 'Neo Petrelli' Neo mimicked this ability from an unnamed person. It is thought that his limits and his source's limits are both similar to Ashleigh's, although they, like Lee, cannot consciously block out sensing information at times. He is known to have used the ability, shortly after having gained it, to sense the name of his biological mother and detect how to contact her. 'Shannon Hall' Shannon is known to have used this ability to sense the identity of her own core ability, ability calling, and learn how to use it. She has also used sensing to identify the abilities of others in order to enable herself to name them correctly and steal them. 'Sayuri Akiyama' Sayuri will be capable of sensing a range of different information. In most cases her ability will work randomly, but it will also sometimes be triggered by stray thoughts and questioning things in her mind. She will be able to sense a person's identity and location, detect their abilities and know any secrets they may be keeping. She will be able to sense information about events happening elsewhere and some events in the future. Similar Abilities *Clairvoyance is the ability to sense a person's location *Trailing is the ability to sense previous locations and use these to infer a present one *Ability sensing, ability identification and some versions of ability manipulation can identify an ability *DNA manipulation, genetic mimicry and human manipulation can identify abilities genetically *Empathy, aura reading, aura and auma manipulation and emotion detection and manipulation can all sense emotions *Precognitive instincts can sense the future, sense events which happen distally, and locate a person when combined with teleporting *Danger sensing is the ability to sense danger *Evolved human detection is the ability to sense when an evolved human is around *Path sensing is the ability to sense a person's path through life Category:Abilities